I want to hurt yourselves
by smaragdbird
Summary: Sevortharte kennt die schwache Stelle von Rosiel und Zaphikel,seiner größten Gegner- und das nutzt er aus
1. Dunkelheit

Titel: I want to hurt yourselves  
  
Disclaimer: alle Charaktere gehören Yuki-san und Geld würde mir eh keiner zahlen  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Faralda  
  
Email: angrist@onlinehome.de  
  
Fanfiction: Angel Sanctuary  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnung:death, angst, rape, lemon  
  
Pairing: Rosiel x Katan / Zaphikel x Raziel  
  
Widmung: ich widme diese Fanfic meinen Freunden Marcy, Conny und Judy  
  
Mein erster Mehrteiler!!! Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass ich das so schnell hinbekomme. Please rewiet sonst werd ich nie erfahren was ich alles falsch(oder richtig) mache  
  
es ist aus der Sicht der jeweiligen Person geschrieben, meine Freundin meinte zwar, dass man erkennt aus wessen sicht die jeweilige Szene geschrieben ist aber zum leichteren Verständnis werde ich es am Anfang eines Sichtwechsels lieber hinschreiben. Beginnen tuts mit Katan  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I want to hurt yourselves  
  
Als ich mich aufsetzen und meine Augen öffnen wollte, durchfuhr ein sehr unangenehmer Schmerz meinen Kopf und meine Umgebung blieb trotz geöffneter Augen schwarz. Für einen kurzen Augenblick stieg Panik in mir auf, war ich blind geworden?  
  
,, Nein, sagte ich mir selbst:,, Hier ist keine einzige Lichtquelle vorhanden, deshalb sehe ich nichts."  
  
Doch die Erkenntnis, dass ich mich nur in einem stockdunklen Raum  
  
befand ohne zu wissen warum ich hier war, war auch nicht gerade dazu geeignet meine Angst abflauen zu lassen.   
  
,,Ganz ruhig Katan, ganz ruhig, wiederholte ich immer und immer wieder, wahrend ich krampfhaft versuchte mich zu erinnern, wie ich ierher gekomen war. Ich wusste noch, dass ich mit einm Auftrag nach Shamayin entsandt worden war, doch von wem? Und vor allem was war danach geschehen? Doch je angestrengter ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, umso mehr hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ein Band sich um mein Gehirn legte und sich fest zuzog.  
  
Also ließ ich die Versuche mich zu erinnern, lieber bleiben und konzentrierte mich statdessen darauf, den Ausgang meines Gefängnisses zu finden, denn einen Ausgang musste es logischerweise geben.  
  
,,Außer man hat dich hierdrinnen eingemauert um dich verhungern zu lassen, wisprte eine hinterhältige Stimme in meinem Kopf. ,, Unsinn, ich schob diesen Gedanken zur Seite, ihn weiterzu verfolgen hätte mich womöglich gänzlich in Angst versinken lassen.  
  
Meine Kopfschmerzen ignorierend stand ich auf und begann mich an der Wand entlang zu tasten. erst jetzt regestrierte ich wirklich, dass ich nur noch Hemd und Hose trug und mit nackten Füßen auf dem kalten Steinboden zu stehen, war alles andere als angenehm.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig tastete ich mich an der Wand entlang, bis mein Fuß plötzlich an etwas stieß, was sich seltsam fleischig und kalt anfühlte. Dann wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit von Geräuschen über mir abgelenkt: ich hörte das Klirren einer Kette, gedämpfte Stimmen und das Schaben von Metall auf Stein.  
  
Über mir öffnete sich eine Luke und strahlend helles Tageslicht fiel in mein Gefängnis. Ich musste ein paarmal blinzeln bevor ich mir ansah wogegen ich gestoßen war -- und musste gegen den Reflex ankämpfen mich zu übergeben. Vor mir lag ein Haufen Leichen in jedem Verwesungsstadium, dass es gab. Instinktiv trat ich einen Schritt zurück, stolperte und fiel zu Boden.  
  
Von oben drangen Stiommen zu mir herunter:,, Ist er wach?" ,, Hörst du doch, was sollte sich hier sonst bewegen? De Leichen vielleicht?"   
  
Beide Stimmen waren eindeutlich männlich, die erste Stimme klang zögernd, vorsichtig - die Zweite grob und befehlend. ,, Los hol ihn raus, wir sollen ihn der Garde übergeben, befahl der zweite Mann.  
  
Der kalte Schweiß der Angst trat mir auf die Stirn, schnell stand ich auf und machte den Versuch in eine der dunkleren Ecken des Raumes zu fliehen, doch ein Geräusch hinter mir und der kurze Schmerz eines Betäubungspfeils in meinem Arm, sagten mir das ich keine Chance auf ein Entkommen hatte. 


	2. Treffen

Titel: I want to hurt yourselves  
  
Disclaimer: alle Charaktere(außer Remiel und Raguel) gehören Yuki-san und Geld würde mir eh keiner zahlen  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Autor: Faralda  
  
Email: angrist@onlinehome.de  
  
Fanfiction: Angel Sanctuary  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnung:death, angst, rape, lemon  
  
Pairing: Rosiel x Katan / Zaphikel x Raziel  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Raziel --- Shamayin  
  
Meine Hände zittern und sind schwitzig während ich versuche mich möglichst unauffällig durch Shamayin zu bewegen. Alles liegt in Trümmern, doch ich brauche keinen Plan und keine Schilder um mein Ziel zu erreichen, ich könnte den Weg selbst im Schlaf finden.  
  
,,Raziel, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
,, Remiel, wie schön dich zu sehen", begrüße ich höflich einen alten Freund von mir. Innerlich jedoch fluche ich. Wieso muss es auch ausgerechnet Remiel,die größte männliche Tratschtante im ganzen Himmelreich, sein?  
  
,, Ich hab gehört, dass du jetzt dem Großen Thron Zaphikel unterstellt bist? Hast du ein Glück, Alter, musst dich wenigstens nicht durch diesen Sauhaufen hier wühlen. Mich hat man an Kommandant Raguel übergeben, am Anfang wo ich nur Botengänge zu erledigen hatte, da war das ein feiner Job aber jetzt?! Lustig wirds nur, wenn uns einer dieser Rebellen oder eines der I-Kinder über den Weg läuft, dann dürfen wir nämlich unsere Arbeit unterbrechen. Eigentlich dürfte ich mich gar nicht mit dir unterhalten, aber da wir uns ja schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben, wird der alte Raguel schon ein Auge zudrücken. Hast du übrigens gehört, dass es letztens zwischen Barbiel-sama und Raphael-sama...."  
  
Bevor er mir sämtliche Klatschgeschichten über die höheren Engel auftischt unterbreche ich ihn lieber:  
  
,,Tut mir leid Remiel, aber ich hab noch was dringendes zu erledigen. Vielleicht können wir uns ja ein anderes Mal unterhalten"  
  
,, Sicher doch, hey Raziel du bist ja ganz rot, sag blos du hast eine Verabredung!" Ein sehr schmutziges Grinsen macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
  
Sofort werde ich noch röter. "Wenn der wüsste!" denke ich, doch bevor Remiel noch auf die Idee kommt mich auszufragen, ruft eine verärgerte Stimme:  
  
,,He Remiel, mach dich sofort wieder an die Arbeit !"  
  
,, Mein Kommandant", flüstert er mir noch zu, dann ist er weg und ich kann erleichtert meinen Weg fortsetzen.  
  
Mein Ziel ist ein altes Gebäude, ganz am Rande der Stadt, hierher verirrt sich nur sehr selten jemand und ich bin wahrscheinlich der Einzigste der freiwillig hier ist. Die Erleichterung, Remiels Redefluss entkommen zu sein, verschwindet sobald ich das Haus sehe. Wie jedes Mal wenn ich hierher komme, habe ich das Gefühl, als sei ein dicker Knoten in meiner Brust, der sich schmerzhaft zusammen zieht.  
  
Diese geheimen Treffen - Ihr wisst es und ich weiß es - sie sind der pure Wahnsinn, es gibt einfach kein besseres Wort dafür. Wahnsinn, es ist einfach nur Wahnsinn was wir an diesem Ort hier immer und immer wieder tun.  
  
,,Zaphikel-sama?" rufe ichimmer wieder leise, nachdem ich das Haus betreten habe und nach Euch suche. Da schlingen sich plötzlich zwei Arme um meine Brust, für einen Moment zucke ich erschreckt zusammen, doch dann entspanne ich mich, denn ich weiß dass Ihr es seid.  
  
Sanft streicht Euer Atem über mein Ohr und lässt mich eine leichte Gänsehaut bekommen, als Ihr sagt:  
  
,,Du kommst spät Raziel-kun."  
  
,,Ein alter Freund hat mich aufgehalten." Krampfhaft versuche ich trotz der liebevollen Umarmung, in der Ihr mich haltet einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch als Ihr mich küsst, gebe ich dieses Unterfangen auf, ich kann Euch einfach nicht widerstehen.  
  
Langsam zieht Ihr mich rückwärts zu dem Bett das in diesem Raum steht. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnet Ihr mein Hemd, Eure Hände gleiten meinen nackten Oberkörper entlang, liebkosen meine Brustwarzen. All das läst mich vor Erregung stöhnen, ich bin Euch verfallen mit Haut und Haaren.  
  
Ich dränge mich enger an Euch und begine Euer Oberteil zu öffnen. Ich hasse dieses Kleidungsstück, es dauert für meinen Geschmack immer viel zu lange, bis es nicht mehr Euren Körper bedeckt.  
  
,,So ungeduldig?" ein amüsiertes Lächeln gleitet kurz über Eure Lippen.  
  
,,Ich... ich..." unfähig aus diesem Satz heraus zukommen, werde ich rot und lasse den Kopf sinken, damit Ihr meine Verlegenheit nicht seht.  
  
,, Was hast du Raziel?" Eure Stimme klingt so unendlich liebevoll und eine Eurer Hände streicht durch mein Haar und fasst schließlich unter mein Kinn um meinen Kopf sanft hochzudrücken, so dass ich Euch ansehen muss.  
  
Ich glaube ich könnte Euch ewig anblicken, Eure langen schwarzen Haare, die mit einer ganz eigenen Eleganz über Eure breiten Schultern fallen. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken, beginnt Eure Frage mein Gehirn zu erreichen.  
  
,,Ich...ich...habe Angst Euch zu verlieren. ich könnte das nicht ertragen"  
  
Beruhigend legt Ihr Eure starken Arme um mich, fast kann ich Eure Stimme nicht mehr hören:  
  
,,Das wirst du nicht, ich würde dich nicht gehen lassen, egal wohin ich gehen muss!"  
  
Eure Nähe tut mir so gut, wenn ich könnte würde ich die Zeit genau jetzt, in diesem Moment anhalten. Doch natürlich erfüllt sich mein Wunsch nicht, denn plötzlich höre ich Euch leise fluchen.  
  
,,Zaphikel-sama?"  
  
,, Es ist mir nur gerade aufgefallen, wie spät es schon ist." seufzt Ihr:,, Wir müssen los, wenn es niemandem auffallen darf, dass wir nicht da sind wo wir eigentlich sein sollten. Jedenfalls nach Sevorthartes Meinung."  
  
Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte,denke ich, dann wünschte ich mir eine einzige Nacht mit Euch und dass ich am Morgen danach in Euren Armen aufwachen kann, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass wir entdeckt werden.  
  
,,Ich liebe dich Raziel." sanft streicht Ihr noch einmal über meine wange und küsst mich.  
  
Nachdem Ihr den Raum verlassen hat, setze ich mich auf den Boden und lehne mich an eine kühle Wand. Wie jedesmal nach diesen Abschieden fühle ich mich leer, jede Sekunde in der ich Euch nicht sehe schmerzt mein Herz.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile verlasse ich dass Haus. Zu meiner Überraschung treffe ich schon nach ein paar hundert Metern wieder auf Remiel.  
  
,,Remiel? Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
,,Es tut mir Leid Raziel!" Und bevor ich reagieren kann, hat mein alter Freund schon ein Gewehr auf mich gerichtet und abegedrückt.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
@Inu: Der Titel soll auf Deutsch so viel wie: Ich will euch verletzen. Yourselves stand bei mir im Wörterbuch als euch drin, deshalb hab ich es genommen(ich bin in Englisch nicht so besonders gut)  
  
@Schu: Zeichensetzung*brr* damit kannst du mich jagen! Ich würde dir die weiteren Storyteile gerne schicken, da von meinen Bekannten keiner eine Geschichte lesen würde, in der lemon vorkommt(außer vielleicht Robert oder Camillo, aber die sind in Zeichensetzung auch nicht besser als ich)  
  
tja, dass also war Teil 2 und ehrlich gesagt habe ich nur eine vage Idee wies weitergehen soll. Aber ich hab ja noch ein paar andere Projekte, es kann also nocheine Weile bis Teil 3 dauern. 


	3. Nervösität

Titel: I want to hurt yourselves Disclaimer: alle Charaktere(außer Remiel, Raguel und alleanderen die nicht aus AS sind) gehören Yuki-san und Geld würde mir eh keiner zahlen Teil: 2?  
Autor: Faralda Email: angristonlinehome.de Fanfiction: Angel Sanctuary Rating: R Warnung:death, angst, rape, lemon Pairing: Rosiel x Katan / Zaphikel x Raziel   
  
Rosiel---Machonon  
  
,,Wo bleibt Katan?" fahre ich sehr gereizt eine der Schwestern an, die für Katans Quartier zuständig sind.  
  
,,Ver...verzeiht Rosiel-sama", stottert sie:,, a...aber Sevorthate-sama hat ihn gestern abend noch zu sich beordert und seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
,,Geh!" Nur zu gerne leistet sie meinem Befehl folge, als sie draussen ist balle ich meine Hände zu Fäusten. Was glaubt Sevortharte eigentlich! Ich bin der höchste Engel im Himmel und Katan gehört mir! Niemandem sonst, nur mir mit Haut und Haaren!  
  
Um mich ein wenig abzulenken, verlasse ich meine Räumlichkeiten und begebe mich in meinen privaten Park.  
  
Auch wenn ich hierher gegangen bin, um nicht mehr an Katan denken zu müssen, so gelingt es mir doch nur bedingt. Er gehört nur mir , er hat kein Recht darauf einfach zu verschwinden.  
  
,,Rosiel-sama? Hier ist ein Engel, der sie sprechen will, wegen Katan-sama wie er sagt."  
  
,, Bring ihn zur Halle, ich komme gleich."  
  
Ich bin ein wenig neugierig auf diesen Man, denn was sollte Katan mit einem einfachen Engel zu tun haben?  
  
,,Rosiel-sama" der Mann verbeugt sich tief, er sieht aus wie einer der Gelegenheitsarbeiter aus Shamayim:,, Ich bin Zerachiel, ich muss euch etwas sagen, wegen eurem Asisstenten, Katan-sama."  
  
Mit einer Geste und einem süßen Lächeln bedeute ich ihm weiter zu reden.  
  
,,Gestern abend erhielten mein Bruder und ich einen Auftrag, wir sollten den Cherubim Katan, der sich zu diesem und jenem Zeitpunkt in Shamayim aufhalten würde, betäuben und in eines der Kellerlöcher sperren, um ihn später der schwarzen Garde zu übergeben. Als wir das Taten, bemerkten wir, das die Garde auch nch einen anderen Gefangenen hatte, den Kadetten Raziel der..."  
  
Ich lasse ihn nicht ausreden, sondern stürme davon.  
  
Die schwarze Garde, also steckt Sevortharte dahinter und wenn der andere Gefangene wirklich dieser Raziel war, so steckt Zaphikel mit drin. Vielleicht weiß er mehr.  
  
Zaphikel---Shehaqim  
  
Ich bin unruhig, ach was heißt unruhig, ich mache mir Sorgen. Raziel hat sich heute morgen nicht zum Dienst gemeldet und niemand hat ihn gestern abend zurückkehren sehen. Es ist völlig untypisch für ihn, einfach zu verschwinden.  
  
,, Zaphikel-sama?" die Stimme meiner Asisstentin klingt ruhig und beherrscht, wie immer:,, Hier ist ein Kadett der Euch sprechen möchte, er sagt er sei ein Freund von Raziel."  
  
,,Lass ihn herein"  
  
,,Was sollte ein Freund von Raziel wohl von mir wollen?" frage ich mich insgeheim, als ich den Jungen jedoch sehe, weiß ich sofort, dass er ein schlechtes Gewssen hat.  
  
,,Zaphikel-sama", er verbeugt sich:,, Ich bin Remiel, Kadett von Raguel-sama. Ich habe gehört, dass Raziel sich heute nicht gemedet hat und ich... und ich..."  
  
Ich setze eine versteinerte Miene auf, der Junge wird den Satz schion irgendwie zu Ende bringen:,,Und ich...weiß warum!"  
  
,,So?" frage ich kalt aber dennoch zittert meine Stimme ein wenig, verdammt ich darf keine Schwäche zeigen, wen jemand von Raziel und mir erfährt, sind wir gouhl.  
  
,,Ja..Raguel-sama hatte mich beauftragt an einer bestimmten Stelle auf Raziel zu warten, mich kurz mit ihm zu unterhalten und ihm dann zu folgen. Ich berichtete meinem Kommandanten, dass Raziel sich in einer alten Ruine befinde und er drückte mir ein Betäubungsgewehr in die Hand zusammen mit dem Befehl auf Raziel zu schießen, sobald ich ihn sähe. Später habe ich dann gesehen, wie er der schwarzen Garde übergeben wurde..da war noch einer...ich..er ist doch mein Freund...ich hätte...nie getan...aber Raguel-sama..."Der Junge zittert, die Hände ineinander verkrallt.Doch darauf kann ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen:  
  
,,Du sagtest, die schwarze Garde hätte noch einen Gefangenen gehabt? Wen?"  
  
,,Ich...ich weiß nicht...ein Cherubim...er hat mit Rosiel-sama zu tun..."  
  
Katan! Dieser andere Gefangene kann nur Katan sein. Ich bringe den Jungen nach draußen, mit der Warnung niemandem etwas zu erzählen.  
  
,,Katan und Raziel in der Hand der schwarzen Garde von Sevortharte" ich stoße einen kurzen Pfiff aus:,,Du weißt anscheinend mehr als ich erwartet habe, Seffie.Sieht so aus als würde ich Rosiel eventuell einen Besuch abstatten müssen, vielleicht weiß er mehr...."  
  
Wie heißt es so schön-Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, dann kommt er  
  
In diesem Moment stürmte ein atemloser Rosiel durch meine Tür herein, ein wenig überrascht allerdings nicht übermäßig erstaunt ob dieses plötzlichen Auftritts, bot ich ihm einen Stuhl an und schickte meine perplexe Asisstentin wieder hinaus.  
  
,,Weißt du es schon?" fragt Rosiel und sieht mich aus einem Paar wunderschöner Augen an.  
  
,,Sicher, Katan-sama und Raziel sind in Shamayim überrascht worden und befinden sich nun in der Hand der schwarzen Garde."  
  
,,Ich muss Katan suchen!"  
  
,,Ihn suchen?!" Ich sehe ihn an, hat Rosiel jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?  
  
,,Natürlich!" kreischt der inorganische Engel und reißt an einer langen Haarsträhne die es gewagt hat, ihm ins Gesicht zu fallen:,, Wenn Seffie glaubt, er könne sich an meinem Eigentum vergreifen, hat er sich geschnitten!"  
  
Sein Eigentum? Ich muss mich ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht zu grinsen, Rosiel betrachtet Katan also als seinen Privatbesitz?  
  
,,Du hilfst mir!" er hat sich wieder unter Kontrolle, sonst würde er nicht diesen kalten Befehlston an den Tag legen, aber ich habe keine lust mich von Rosiel herum kommandieren zu lassen, auch wenn ich ihn verstehen kann.  
  
,,Warum sollte ich?" frage ich in dem gleichen kalten Ton zurück  
  
,,Du must, ich bin der Höchste Engel von allen!"  
  
,,Das ist mir egal, nenn mir einen besseren Grund, Rosiel"  
  
,,Zaphkel, du musst mir helfen!Bitte!" flehend blickt er mich an.  
  
,,Bitte?" ich glaube ich habe mich verhört, Rosiel bittet um etwas? Katan scheint ihm ja wirklich wichtig zu sein, sonst würde er sich nie dazu herablassen "Bitte" zu sagen.  
  
Ach Gott, was solls, denke ich und gebe mir einen Ruck, schließlich will ich Raziel genauso gern wiedersehen wie er Katan.  
  
,,Schön, ich helfe dir" ob er merkt dass ich die ehrenvolle Anrede weglasse?  
  
,,Also suchen wir ihn!"  
  
,,Ersteinmal geht es nicht nur um Katan, sondern auch um Raziel und zweitens wo willst du suchen? der Himel ist riesig es gibt Verstecke wie Sand am Meer, die Schwarze Garde könnte die beiden überallhin gebracht haben"  
  
,,Aber irgendwo müssen wir doch anfangen!" so verzweifelt habe ich Rosiel noch nie erlebt.  
  
,,Vielleicht in Shamaquim, dort sind beide verschwunden."  
  
Rosiel läuft bereits los und ich denke noch: worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen 


End file.
